Baro
|name = Baro |kana = バロ |rōmaji = Baro |japanese voice = Kyousei Tsukui |english voice = Tom Fahn |manga debut = Chapter 195 |anime debut = Episode 83 (2011) |race = Chimera Ant |gender = Male |eyes = Blue |hair = Blue |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen Leol's Squad |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Officer |image gallery = yes}} Baro (バロ, Baro) was an armadillo-like Chimera Ant Officer in Leol's Squad.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 195 Appearance Baro looked like a large armadillo with blue hair and razor-sharp teeth. He also had a marking on his forehead that vaguely resembled a cross. Personality Baro was an ill-tempered and very sadistic creature that loved torturing humans. He would find the prospect of humans vomiting their organs after being attached by him hilarious. Plot Chimera Ant arc Under the leadership of Frog; Baro and numerous other Chimera Ant Officers, are ordered by Hagya to capture Kite, Killua, and Gon dead or alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 With Kite and his group surrounded and choosing to fight the Ants, it's decided through a drawing whom will fight, and Baro is picked to go up against Gon in a 1-on-1 deathmatch. Baro expressing great excitement being able to fight first, Gon tries to reason with Baro that death wasn't necessary if Gon won. Becoming increasingly frustrated if not agitated by Gon's sympathetic reasoning, Baro charges at Gon and misses, but with his next attack he manages to pin Gon to a tree, by shifting the direction of his attack with his tail. Disappointed that Gon is unscathed by his attack, Baro tells him if he was a "normal person" his internal organs would be splattered all over the place. Hearing this infuriates Gon, as Baro taunts Gon to give up and be fed to the Chimera Ant Queen and boasts about his "bullet" attack. With Gon ready to fight Baro again, Baro confesses thinking that Gon will die soon and that he takes great pleasure in killing people, not just for the sake of food or survival, just for the sake of killing. Hearing Baro admit this with a twisted smile, Gon is enraged immensely. After Baro makes one last confession, he uses his "bullet" attack once more on Gon, but instead of dodging, Gon bolsters his Ren and catches Baro, while managing to stop his attack. Gon then proclaims Baro's attack was nothing compared to Razor's dodgeball spikes and crushes Baro to death. The next opponent Rhino boasts that he's ten times stronger than the "trash" before him, referring to Baro for his defeat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 Abilities & Powers Baro, like all Chimera Ants, is stronger than normal humans. He can form into a ball to attack his enemies, unleashing a blow powerful enough to destroy a tree and quickly switch directions using his tail. Battles Trivia * Baro is the first Chimera Ant out of the two that Gon had killed under his own free will (the other being Neferpitou). Baro is also the first character in Hunter × Hunter who Gon had made a deliberate decision to kill. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Baro fr:Baro ru:Баро zh:霸洛 Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Leol's Squad Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters